Kick one-shots
by tml101
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots I decided to write. KICK!


CAFÉ DAY

**KIM'S POV**

I was at the park with my boyfriend Ricky, but every five seconds he was either flirting with somebody, or staring at some girls butt. I mean the only reason I went out with him was because he asked, and a few girls said we looked cute together. I really have feelings for Jack. He may be my best friend, but still I cant help it.

Ricky's hand leaving my own brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up, just the usual he was talking to some chick who worked at the cell phone booth. Ive had enough I need to find a way to break up with him and fast.

Suddenly, a flier caught my eye. I turned around to see that it said café day. That was when they turn Seafords biggest park into an outdoor café while they entertain people with performers, and all I needed was to fill out an application to perform. That's just what I did.

(IN DOJO DAY BEFORE PERFORMANCE) STILL KIMS POV

"Hey, guys I'm performing at café day tomorrow. Can you guys come for support?"

"Sure," they said in union.

I needed Jack to be there, but it would be suspicious if I just asked him.

***AT PHILS* **

It was after practice, and I decided to text Ricky.

_Kim: hey ricky I wrote u a song and im singing it at café day I was wondering if u could stand stage with me_

_Ricky: k babe cya there. Back stage right?_

_Kim: yep _:D

Convincing him was easier than I thought, but little did he know what was really in store for him.

*DAY OF*

Many great performances came on, and off the stage, but now it was my turn. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black wedges, and a blue shirt with black lace sleeves.

I made sure everything was ready. Ricky was here. Check. The stage guards were there. Check. The band was ready. Check. Head set mike. Check. Now, all I need to do is sing.

"Today I will be sing 2 original songs. One for my boyfriend Ricky, and all the girls who made the mistake of dating him, and one for my best friend Jack." I say pointing to Ricky and Jack.

The background dancers flowed onto the stage, the music started, and I began to sing.

You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely

I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention

Cause one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me

Ricky tried leaving the stage but the guards wouldn't let him.

So watch your back  
Cause you don't know or aware when I could get you  
I set the trap and when I am done  
You will know what I have been through  
So oh mister player do you feel like the man now  
And I bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out

Cause one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'll be bidder  
But Imma gonna drive you under  
Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
But what you did to me, after you told me  
"You never felt that way  
It was only just a game"

You had it all

And one day!

And one day  
I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
(beggin" on your knees)  
Yeah one day  
I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
(like a centipede)  
You mess with me  
I'll mess with her  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day  
You'll be beggin' on your knees for me

As soon as I was done the crowd started roaring, and I got a standing ovation. Ricky left the stage angrily.

"Jack, can you please come up here? This one's for you. "

**JACKS POV**

Kim just broke up with Ricky through song, but who knew she could sing so well? I was kinda pissed that chose that jerk to sing with her, but it was for a good cause. Well, in my eyes it was, not so sure about Ricky.

Suddenly, I get called to the stage by Kim, and a band comes out, and kim says "This one's for you. "

The music starts playing, and Kim starts singing with her angelic voice.

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (X5)

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

When she was done, I was so shocked I couldn't move. I mean, I really like Kim, but I didn't think she felt the same way.

"So what'd ya' think ?Please say something? " she said, but I was still speechless so I did the one thing I could think of I kissed her, and, surprisingly, she kissed back immediately.

When we pulled away, you could hear the crowd's cheers and awws, but we didn't care we were too lost in each others eyes to anything. Knowing there would still be more acts, we walked off the stage hand in hand, knowing that day just changed their lives forever.

Paste your document here...


End file.
